An Unlikely Meeting
by Alan Dempsey
Summary: Alhana Starbreeze and Sturm Brightblade share a dream in the midst of all of the incoming turmoil. This occurs somewhere in the midst of Dragons of a Winter Night. Please read and review. It would be much appreciated.


An Unlikely Meeting  
  
Setting: This takes place during Dragons of a Winter Night  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonLance, nor do I claim to. That little project belongs to the beautiful Margaret Weis, and Tracy Hickman. Not to mention Wizards of the Coast.  
  
Plot: During the dream that all of the characters in this book endured, there was another as well. What if Alhana, and Sturm had a dream of each other? After all, it was a forced parting. Both desired more. Please read and review, it would be appreciated.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The winds of Krynn crept through the Shalonesti lands that day, the warm and cool wind blowing softly on the elven territory. It was a beautiful day, as it often was within this particular place. And for Alhana Starbreeze perhaps, most of all. It would seem to most elves that the Princess of the Night would be burdened with the rulership of her land, the hard evidence that Shalonesti was slowly beginning to dwindle. But at that moment in history, she had forgotten her duty completely with the forbidden affair of a noble and proud knight. It was well known to the elves that it had been long arranged for her to marry the Qualinesti elven war hero, Porthios. And it was obvious that the princess was taking an enormous risk by bringing a human into her lands. But to Alhana, she was beginning to see clearly. She loved Sturm, she knew this from the very bottom of her soul.  
  
Why then, was it so difficult for the others to understand? This man had made it possible for her to see with open eyes, for perhaps the first time in all of her life. At one point in time, she viewed the human nature as barbaric, a simple and unworthy lifestyle, suited for only the lowest of races, the humans being this. But the esteemed knight, Sturm Brightlade, Knight of the Crown, had managed to modify her view utterly. The primary sign of this was mayhaps when they had met in the beautiful city, Tarsis. He had bravely bestowed his assistance to her, his countenance at the time solemn, and stoic. He had been meaningful, she knew. At the time, she had been attempting to purchase the assistance of mercenaries, caught by the city within the act. And he would have defended her from the city guards with his life.  
  
This was the reason that she loved him. If only the others could grasp such a factor! Most of Shalonesti believed that it was impossible to breed with another race. They even looked down towards the other nations. The Qualinesti, the Kagonesti. Only lower forms of barbarism to them. It all seemed so terribly complicated, complex in every manner. If she did by chance choose to be with Sturm, her own race would look down upon her. It was such an endeavor. Likely even her own family. Could she sacrifice that much to be with one man? Would she? It was all unknown to her. However, he was here now atleast. That was all she wanted. To look into the present. Suddenly, she realized that she had been idly pensive for the past couple of minutes. She blinked slowly before turning her head to see her beloved approaching her. The corners of her full lips tilted upwards into a smile. "Sturm," she began to say. But before finishing the sentence, he moved to her, pressing his lips to her pale forehead, illuminated by the dark and beautiful hair accompanying it.  
  
She closed her eyes, emotions flooding her very soul at the touch of his lips. She raised her chin significantly, her lips meeting his, gently kissing the corners before settling on the center. She stood as his arms slid around her waist. Soon, however, the passionate moment departed. He inclined his head once, his stern features becoming soft. He spoke quietly, his composure quite calm, though at heart, she knew he was nervous. Her slender arms moved up to his back, another smile dancing upon her lips mischievously, "If only they could see us, now." Solemnly, he replied. "Perhaps one day, they will." She simply offered him an assuring smile before laying her cheek on his chestplate, the object cool to her skin. Her eyes once more closed, the trivial feeling of being with him increasing her happiness. Very slowly, she began to lift the unattach the chestplate, the smile never leaving her lips.  
  
Suddenly, the dark-haired princess lifted from her bed, her eyes fluttering open. She cast a glance about the room for a long moment, finally comprehending where she was. She let out a sigh, falling back onto her bed, looking out the window towards the lands, and then to her sleeping father, Lorac. A feeling of relief began to surge through her at the approach of reality. But along with it was the emotion of regret. She missed him now, she knew. Ever since the departure, when she had offered him the starjewel, she had. But now she was called to tighten her grip on reality. And so she would. Her people needed her. This she knew.. But only if he were with her, only this one night. Was it so much to ask for..?  
  
Sturm Brightblade opened his eyes, standing from his position on the hardened cot. He, too, scanned the area before shaking his head, smoothing his mustaches. It was only a dream now, he knew. He wearily ran a hand through his long hair before tightening the hold of his sheath on his ancient blade, moving out of the house, lifting his head to stare at the sky. The same moonlit sky that he had seen in his dream. A single and solitary tear ran down his cheek at the similarity. His hand gripped the starjewel on his neck, seeking to perhaps find comfort in that. If only she were with him on this night. Only this one night.. 


End file.
